Kaia Johnson
"My name is Kaia Johnson, I’m a daughter of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthquakes and Horses and King of Atlantis and Yasmine Johnson, I am the Guardian of the Pearl of Immortality, I was also born before the oath" ~ Kaia, Chapter 6 of Rosalinda’s Story by Koolkat1573 on fanfiction.net ''' '''Kaia Johnson is a character of Rosalinda’s Life. She is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Poseidon who is the God of the seas, and Yasmine Johnson. She is the Second-in-Command of Poseidon's Cabin, Cabin #3 after her brother Percy who she gave command to due to her going to Hogwarts most of the year. She is currently in a relationship with Fred Weasley and is the Goddess of Water, Ice and Snow. History Early Life Kaia was born on April 12, 1939. She was raised by her single mother, Yasmine whose father Dave was hit by a car and died on impact when she was 10, while her mother Charity was killed in a shooting in while visiting family 3 years later. When Kaia turned 3, her mother started teaching her about Mythology. Yasmine was killed when Kaia turned 11. Kaia guarded the Pearl of Immortality for 5 years until she came across the Lotus Hotel and Casino where she made good friends with Bianca di Angelo. The lotus flowers don’t work on her thanks to the Pearl so she could leave if she so wished but chose to remain at the Hotel and Casino for sometime. 21 years later Kaia leaves the Lotus Hotel and Casino still 11 when she would have been 50 if she did not guard the Pearl or went into the Hotel and Casino. Kaia went to Hogwarts in the year 1991 with her great- great- great- niece Angelina Johnson, and Angelina’s friend Alicia Spinnet where she met Fred & George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Cedric Diggory. She became good friends with Fred, George and Lee. Hogwarts years Early Years Kaia was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She was very popular among the Gryffindors in school. Fred, George and Kaia were well known for their senses of humour and pranks. The twins even set up their own joke shop in the disused bathroom on the seventh floor which Kaia often helped out at. Among Kaia's many friends were Fred & George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell. During their first year at Hogwarts, Fred, George and Kaia swiped the Marauder's Map from Argus Filch's office. In their second year, Fred and George became Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Kaia became reserve Keeper and Chaser. Kaia used a Comet 260 until the Firebolt came out and in which she brought a Nimbus 2001 and was skilled at Quidditch. Third year Kaia became friends with Fred & George’s younger brother Ron Weasley in her third year, Kaia, the Twins and the other players believed that the addition of Rosalinda Potter would be a real shot in the arm to their chances of winning the Quidditch Cup. Around the Christmas holidays, Fred, George and Kaia got in trouble for bewitching several snowballs to follow Professor Quirrell around, and hit him in the back of the head (They were, of course unaware that they were throwing snowballs in Voldemort's face). Kaia stayed in the castle for the holidays along with Fred, George, Ron, Percy and Rosa, all of whom received jumpers from Mrs. Weasley, Kaia’s who was sea-blue with a white K. While Rosa was unconscious in the hospital wing after her encounter with Quirinus Quirrell, Fred and George attempted to send Rosa toilet seat, showing their friendly side toward her while Kaia sent sweets from all three of them. Kaia also started Care of Magical Creatures, Divination which she later dropped at the end of the year and Study of Ancient Runes, during C.O.M.C she decided she wanted to write a complete demi-god version of the textbook with Greek monsters added. Fourth year In the summer of 1992, Kaia stayed at The Burrow as a guest of The Twins. She soon began her fourth year at Hogwarts, The Twins and Kaia began trying to cheer Ginny up, unaware that her emotional state was fragile due to the influence of Tom Riddle’s Diary as Tom Riddle stoped her from trying to tell the other demi-witches/wizards. That year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and rumours were circulating that Rosalinda was responsible for it, since she spoke Parseltongue unaware that many of the demi-witches/wizards could speak it, and thus might be the Heiress of Slytherin. When many students speculated that Rosa was the Heiress of Slytherin that year, neither Fred, George and Kaia took it seriously, making jokes about it to lighten Rosa up along with all the other demi-witches/wizards. They were also were outraged and came to Hermione Granger’s defence when Draco Malfoy called her a “filthy little Mudblood” even if they knew he didn’t mean it. Fred had to restrain Kaia from throwing her hardcover copy of Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them at him while George tried to wench the book out of her hand. However when Ron was hit by his own Slug-Vomiting spell, Fred and George let go of her in shock Kaia threw her book at Draco who was laughing which gave him a large bump. After Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin, Kaia went to the Hospital Wing with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as she was on the team despite being a reserve to see Rosa because Gilderoy Lockhart had removed all her bones and congratulated her for her unbelievable flying, but not before Fred and Kaia saw Marcus Flint yelling at Draco Malfoy for “having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing”, which they informed Rosa of. That year, they were also delighted to hear that Percy had a secret girlfriend because it was an opportunity to tease him. Fifth Year In 1993, Kaia began her fifth year at Hogwarts, She also became a Prefect. Around Christmas, Fred, George and Kaia decided to give the Marauder's Map to Rosalinda in order to help her get into Hogsmeade without permission, as they had already memorised it. They also comforted Rosa when she was upset by the presence of Dementors at the school that year, and somewhat comforted Ron after his pet rat Scabbers went missing. This was also the year that Fred, George and Kaia took their Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations, The Twins earning eight OWLs each because Kaia helped (Read: Forced) them study, much to the happiness of their mother Molly Weasley. Kaia earned an OWL in almost every subject but History of Magic which she failed by one point and Potions, which she hated due to Snape. Kaia only got her barely passed her O.W.Ls of Herbology and Study of Ancient Runes by two points. In the summer of 1994, Kaia attended the Quidditch World Cup with majority of The Weasley family as well as Rosa and Hermione Granger. Kaia and the Twins gambled on the outcome, and won a great deal of money because of it. However, Ludo Bagman defaulted on the bet. Fred and Kaia were furious, and suggested that it was "time to play dirty" like Bagman and suggested threatening to inform the Ministry of Magic of Bagman's activities. George was against the idea, arguing that it was blackmail. Over the summer, Kaia’s feelings for Fred changed from friendship to romantic love. Sixth year The twins and Kaia began trying out and selling their products, such as Canary Creams, at Hogwarts as their sixth year began. That year, Hogwarts also hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Despite being under-age, Fred and George wanted to put their names in the Goblet of Fire which Kaia disapproved of not knowing what might happen if they tried, not wanting her best-friend and crush to get hurt, and used an Ageing Potion in an attempt to fool the Age Line Spell, without success, but the attempt was unsuccessful though they both thought their beards were uproariously funny. When the Yule Ball was announced, Fred asked Angelina Johnson to attend with him, declaring it a "Piece of cake" to ask a girl out but Angelina knowing of her Aunt feelings said “No”. However despite Angelina saying no Kaia acted cold to Fred because of that, much to his confusion until George slapped sense into him by telling him that Kaia loved him or had a crush on him at the very least. After the Yule Ball, Kaia and Fred started dating, to Kaia’s happiness. At the end of the school year, Cedric Diggory, one of the champions, was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of the newly revived Lord Voldemort, who was reborn. Fred comforted Kaia who cried despite knowing Cedric was alive due to the fact that demi-witch/wizards can’t be killed by the killing curse as due to their godly blood puts them in a coma, the length of the coma depends on whom casted the curse. Rosa surprised the Twins and Kaia by giving them the one-thousand Galleons she won in the Tournament in order for them to start up their joke business. They were extremely grateful, and promised Rosa free merchandise. The summer after Kaia’s sixth year, she along with all of the Demi-Witches/Wizards fought in the battle against Gera, however Kaia’s hair was chopped short by a Scythian Dracanae and poisoned by a Basilisk in her eyes causing her to become blind. Since more poison went in her left eye than her right which caused her to be permanently blind in the left eye but after 5 months of being a goddess her right eye cleared up and after two years she could see fuzzy stuff via her left eye but as a side-effect of the poison her sea blue eyes turned a murky ice blue. Seventh year Kaia spent the last few weeks of the summer of 1995 at 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the newly reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. They helped clean up the headquarters, but they also pocketed Doxies from behind the curtains and the Wartcap powder for their experiments, and spied on the Order's meetings using the Extendable Ears they invented. They had also passed their Apparition tests "with distinction", and delighted in annoying other inhabitants of the house by frequently Apparating and Disapparating around the house. When Ron and Hermione received news that they were Gryffindor's new Prefects, Fred, George and Kaia were slightly disgruntled by Molly Weasley's overjoyed reaction, and they taunted Ron even if Kaia was chosen as Head Girl. Although neither George nor Fred were very concerned about completing their educations, they returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year mainly due to force by Kaia under the threat of turning them both into human popsicles and Fred being castrated with a dull rusty spoon, Fred, George and Kaia resumed testing and selling their products at Hogwarts in their seventh year, though Hermione managed to prevent them from testing out Skiving Snackboxes on unsuspecting third years by threatening to tell Molly, though Kaia told her that it was legal and there was no rule against it and they were watching it to make sure the testers were ok and the Snackboxes they were testing was to make sure it worked on everyone and the third years were paid for trying them and they signed forms. Kaia happily joined Dumbledore's Army, along with the twins to oppose the dictatorial running of Hogwarts under High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, and to prepare to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When Arthur Weasley was bitten by Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake pet that Christmas. Kaia was greatly upset by her boyfriend’s father's injury. When the D.A. was discovered later in the school year, Albus Dumbledore took the blame and departed Hogwarts, leaving Umbridge as Headmistress. Fred, George and Kaia decided that they no longer cared about getting into trouble, and started an all-out rebellion against Umbridge or known to the Demi-Witches/Wizards Umbitch for hating Half-Breeds which they all were before becoming gods and cause as much mayhem for her as possible. They shoved Inquisitorial Squad member Graham Montague into a Vanishing Cabinet when he attempted to dock House Points from them, set off spectacular fireworks of their own creation, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs, which soon became best-selling products. Created a Portable Swamp in a corridor. Kaia dropped out of Hogwarts with Fred and George in a final act of rebellion against Umbridge. They left in a flourish of vandalism, chaos, and hexing members of the Inquisitorial Squad, encouraging other students and Peeves to follow their examples. A small part of a Portable Swamp created in the corridors by the twins and Kaia was preserved by Professor Flitwick, as he saw it as a "really good bit of magic". Kaia during her rebellion lost her Head Girl badge though she didn’t mind at all as she did it for a right cause in her mind. Career as a shop proprietor Beginning of Weasleys' & Johnson’s Wizard Wheezes Umbridge: "You three are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school." Fred: "You know what? I don't think we are. George, Kaia. I think we've outgrown full-time education... Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" George: "Definitely." Kaia: “''Absolutely!” — The twins and Kaia departing Hogwarts to open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Kaia helped the twins out a lot. None of this would have been possible without the funding Rosa had given them in 1995. For Rosa's generosity, the twins and Kaia allowed her to take any merchandise free of charge. In the summer of 1996, Rosa, Ron and Hermione Granger visited the shop and Fred showed Rosa around. Fred also offered Hermione a Patented Daydream Charm for free after she called them "extraordinary magic", but still charged Ron for his purchases. Fred and George questioned Ginny on her love life, much to her irritation until Kaia stopped them. That Christmas, the twins stayed at the Burrow for the holidays. When Percy arrived with Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, and it became clear that the two had only come so that the Minister could question Rosa, Fred threw mashed parsnips at his older brother, along with George and Ginny, causing Percy to leave swiftly.5 In 1996, Fred appeared at King's Cross Station wearing a dragon-skin coat. These are very expensive and Fred was only able to buy it due to the fact that "business was booming." None of this might have been possible without the funding Rosa Potter had given them in 1995.13 For Rosa's generosity, the twins allowed him to take any merchandise free of charge. In the summer of 1996, Rosa, Ron, and Hermione Granger visited the shop and Fred showed Rosa around. He also offered Hermione a Patented Daydream Charm for free after she called them "extraordinary magic", but still charged Ron for his purchases. Fred and George also questioned Ginny on her love life, much to her irritation.6 That Christmas, the twins stayed at Burrow for the holidays. When Percy arrived with Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and it became clear that the two had only come so that the Minister could question Rosa, George threw mashed parsnips at his older brother, along with Fred and Ginny, causing Percy to leave swiftly. '''Personality' Kaia is brave, natural leader. She at times can be sarcastic and has a smart sense of humour much like her younger brother but can be a prankster half of the time, she is mostly laid-back but has a short-temper, Kaia hates bullying and she hates being manipulated or forced to obey. Her dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and her ADHD makes it hard for her to be attentive or to sit still in class but manages it at most of the time. Kaia is humble most of the time but dose care about her beauty when the Yule Ball is on because she wanted Fred to ask her to the ball. Fatal Flaw ''' Kaia’s fatal flaw is that she hates to follow orders or being manipulated thought Kaia can follow orders if it’s important. '''Appearance Kaia is very pretty young woman with long black hair and sea-blue eyes. Kaia is short for her age. Kaia while she knows she is pretty she rather be rated on her smarts or something she did not her beauty. Family · Yasmine Johnson (Mother) · Poseidon (Father) · Dave Johnson (Grandfather) · Charity Johnson née Wilson (Grandmother) Abilities and Items Kaia has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Kaia's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyse her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Kaia can be calm enough to sit down for 5 hours max typing/writing if she is playing music. Dyslexia: Kaia's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Kaia knows a spell to translate all her books to Greek which she uses alot. Fighting Skills: Kaia is a naturally talented at fighting and can use most weapons if needed but mainly uses a battle axe named Sea Guard. Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Kaia gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equalling a Goddess and she has shown to be more powerful than her brother while in this state. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless she is completely submerged in water. She also heals herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. As a Daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Kaia is an extremely powerful demigod. She has a degree of divine authority over her father's domains and subjects. Both through her father's authority and her own inherent power, Kaia's abilities include: Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Kaia can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Kaia can control water almost omnipotently. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: General Hydrokinesis: She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. Hydrogenesis: '''Kaia can create water from her own power, though it takes much of her energy for her to do so. Kaia did this when she was in the Desert with her friends so they could drink something, creating water out thin air. She also uses this skill while creating her own personal hurricanes. '''Healing Factor: Since she is the daughter of Poseidon she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. Water Propulsion: She can control the water around her to propel himself through water. Kaia can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. Underwater breathing: Kaia can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. Water Immunity: Kaia can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Kaia can dry items underwater as long as she holds onto it, such as a lighter. Water Solidification: '''Kaia can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. So far, she has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and she can harden water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of her own hands. '''Sailing Skills: Kaia possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, and submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. Communication: Kaia has divine authority over and can talk (Normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lady-like respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Aerokinesis (Limited): Kaia can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but can’t control them much as a child of Zeus. Geokinesis (Limited): Kaia can generate earthquakes and (Consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but her control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Kaia can use cryokinesis to a large degree. She is able to use the Ice and Snow around her to make an icy hurricane, as she does during the battle in the North Pole. She can also manipulate frozen or icy water around her. Electrokinesis (Limited): Kaia used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating her own miniature hurricane to fight. Sparks of lightning appeared as her hurricane increased in power. Her control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus/Jupiter and is limited to a side effect of her storms. Heat Resistance: Kaia has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to her father's oceanic nature. She was able to survive being engulfed by lava when she slipped and fell into one of the Rock Wall's lava pools, though it began to get more painful the longer she was in contact with it and she gained some burns and her outfit was badly burnt and torn. Toxikinesis (limited): Kaia can control and manipulate poisons, This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. Kaia hates using this power. Sea Guard (Thálassa Frourá): '''Made from Celestial Bronze given to her by her mother to fight monsters. When unclipped from her Necklace, it becomes a 5 foot tall double-edged battle axe. Kaia’s axe is usually kept as a metal daisy charm on her necklace when not in use, and will always return to Kaia's Necklace if dropped or lost. '''Bracelet Shield: A bracelet which turns into a shield, given to her by her mother. Sand dollar: given to her for her 10th birthday by her father. She wears on her necklace with her axe, The Pearl and Camp Beads. Pearl of Immortality: The Pearl was given to her mother by her father because she wanted to live forever so she could help the earth and animals, when Kaia was 11 her mother gave her the Pearl. Trivia · Kaia's Full Name is Kaia Pearlina Calli Johnson · Kaia is horrible at archery, however, she improved so much that she can use a bow in a pinch. · She is claustrophobic. · Kaia has many pets, most of them are fish, but when she goes to Hogwarts she only takes her favourite fish with her in a fishbowl purse. (Think Lagoona Blue’s Purse but bigger.) · Kaia has only led one quest but has been on multiple others. · Kaia's favourite chewing gum is Juicy Fruit. · Kaia kept her Lotus Cash Card when she left the Hotel and Casino. Gallery Category:Made By Koolkat1573 Category:Daughter of Poseidon Category:Guardian of the Pearl of Immortality Category:Children of Poseidon